It's getting hot in here
by Belenkof
Summary: RenGrimm. SPOILERS for the manga. Can't explain too much, aside from the obvious. Has to do with an elevator without power, a bottle of booze, and taking off clothing. Rated for language and content.
1. IntroRenji

A/N: This is based off a role play. Elevator sex is hot. Enough said.

With the death of Aizen, the world fell back into a state of peace. Ichigo had lost his shinigami powers, leaving the human world defenseless, which led to the decision to leave the team in the world of the living for a while longer.

Months had barely passed, and already, the shinigami were adapting to this world. Ikkaku and Yumichika got their own apartment, Matsumoto got a high paying job in the fashion business as a photographer, and Hitsugaya could only get away with posing as a student, much to his dismay. Ichigo went back to his normal routine of school, home, and seeing the occasional ghost. The biggest change of the team was Renji.

It seemed the huge battle had changed him greatly. Over the months, he'd thrown out the hippie style clothes for darker, more flattering threads. He'd gotten a job working in auto-body, to pay for his own place, away from the shop. With that job, came tanned skin from long days working under the sun, as well as working under the hood, and more defined muscle. He wasn't flabby, nor was he unfit. But lifting heavy pieces of machinery, day after day, sure as hell built some nice muscle.

He also smoked more, drank more, acted like his fellow mechanic co-workers. His shinigami friends noticed the changes, and didn't know if they liked this new attitude, or missed the old one. In one way, he became as if a cold, hard shell had covered him. He didn't joke or laugh like he used to. But at the same time, he was more serious, more mature. Maybe almost dying was what did it.

The biggest, more shocking change was what his friends seemed to miss the most. He no longer fancied Rukia. He, finally, realized she wasn't into him, and left it at that.

Friday evening. The last day of work for the week. Renji was looking forward to going home to his apartment, filling the tub and taking a nice, long soak to relax his aching arms and back. He trudged through the dingy lobby of the high-rise and pressed the call button of the elevator, cringing at every crash of thunder. The storm outside was raging with a vengeance. The perfect ending to a day that started with a headache-evolved-to-migraine. Out of the corner of his eye, a flash of blue strolled through the entrance, towards the elevator.


	2. IntroGrimmjow and power outage

With Aizen gone, Grimmjow could do as he pleased. None of the shinigami knew he had lived, and he intended to keep it that way. He'd also changed after nearly dying himself. He also found that with all the other espada gone, what good was his rank. He'd left Hueco Mundo to the human world, found Hat 'n' Clogs, and made a deal. He'd spent weeks doing errands and chores for the gigai, but damn, was it different. Almost comfortable.

After he was done being the errand boy for Uruhara, he'd gotten a job working construction. His strong arms proved valueable to the team. But with the gigai came the tiredness and aching that he normally wouldn't feel.

After a long week of hard work, he'd purchased a bottle of vodka, Grey Goose, before heading home to the high rise. The weekend was here, and he was going to relax, dammit.

He strolled through the double doors and crossed the lobby to the elevator, where a redheaded tenant was also waiting. The redhead gave him a quick glance, then resumed minding his own business. Grimmjow stared, bells ringing in his head. This person was very familiar, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. A loud crash of thunder from outside, and a faint flickering of lights. What a shitty way to end the week.

The elevator finally arrived. Grimmjow nodded for the other to board first. He eyed the tattoos, and at last, he knew who this person was. A commrade of the Strawberry brat. He boarded the elevator with a small grin. He was living in the same building as a shinigami. Interesting.

"What floor?" The shinigami asked, his voice tired.

"Six," Grimmjow replied. The shinigami pressed the six, then the ten, and the doors slid closed. The machine jerked, then rose slowly.

Grimmjow hated the silence that had overcome the elevator, so he extended a hand. "Name's Grimmjow," he offered.

The shinigami shook his hand. "Renji," he said. His eyes landed on the bottle of booze tucked under Grimmjow's arm, and stared at it longingly.

Grimmjow was about to open his mouth to offer drinks later on when the elevator stopped suddenly, and the lights flickered out. Renji had toppled to the floor with the sudden stop. "Oh, FUCK me!" He cried. "Fucking storm put the power out!" He sounded genuinely pissed off. The emergency lights snapped on, barely lighting the elevator.

Grimmjow had leaned against the wall to keep from falling, and slid down, sighing. "Great," he grumbled. "I wonder how long it'll take to get out of here."

Renji snorted. "We'll be lucky if it happens today." He looked over at Grimmjow when he heard the sound of a bottle cap being screwed off. Grimmjow took a drink from the bottle, then offered it to the redhead.

"Ho, fuck yes," Renji breathed, grabbing the vodka and downing a long swig. He heaved a satisfied sigh as he passed the bottle back. "Missed that taste," he said.

Grimmjow capped the bottle, wanting to save some for later. He breathed a sigh, fumbling with the buttons of his work shirt. The elevator was growing warm. He heard a sharp, quick zip, and looked over at the noise. Renji had unzipped the sleeveless hoodie and slipped it off. He had worn nothing underneath it, and his nicely toned body was exposed.

Grimmjow wasn't picky about who he found attractive. Gender didn't matter, but lately, he'd been leering at the women of the human world. However, the shinigami mere inches away had caught his attention, and held it in a vice grip. He found himself staring at the tattoos, wondering how far down they went. He forced himself to look away before he was caught oogling. Unfortunately, Renji felt the eyes on him. He knew the other was looking. And if Grimmjow could oogle, than maybe he could take a gander at what Grimmjow looked like underneath his clothes. A little flirting never hurt.


End file.
